Glucose, chat de Dumbledore
by Hamataroo
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment faisait Dumbledore pour toujours tout savoir ? Et bien la réponse à cette question est : Grâce à moi ! Je m'appelle GLUCOSE, je suis le chat de Dumbledore. sur fond de HG/DM


_Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment faisait Dumbledore pour toujours tout savoir_

_Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment faisait Dumbledore pour toujours tout savoir ? Et bien la réponse à cette question est : Grâce à moi ! Qui ça moi ? Moi, je suis le meilleur espion mondial, tout monde confondu ! A côté de moi, même James Bond est un ringard. Vous voulez mon nom ? Mais un espion ne doit jamais dévoiler son identité ! Mais je peux faire une exception n'est ce pas ? Je m'appelle** Glucose, **et je suis** le chat de Dumbledore.**_

Je suis un chat angora d'un blanc tirant sur le gris, comme la barbe de mon maître, ou plutôt de mon complice. J'ai toujours aimé espionner, et puis , qui se méfierait d'un innocent petit chat blanc ? Tout le monde en à pour Fumsek, le phoenix… Mais moi je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'une diversion. Si vous entrez dans un bureau et que vous avez le choix entre un chat commun et un phœnix, vous choisiriez quoi ?

Bref, ce nom m'a été donné par un ancien adolescent qui à fait sa scolarité à Poudlard… Il me semble que c'est parce que mon maître carbure au sucre concentré. Cet élève, quand j'en parle on pense tout de suite à Sirius Black voir même James Potter, bref les petits farceurs. Mais je vous surprendrais en vous avouant qu'il s'agit tout simplement de Mimi Geignarde. Brave petite, je vais la voir de temps en temps dans les toilettes pour fille, et nous entretenons de longues conversation sur les poissons du lac noir.

Sinon que dire, j'aime patrouiller dans les couloirs. C'est simple tout le monde m'aime, les 1ères années me cajolent et je suis Roi, les deuxièmes années me laissent parfois quelques morceaux de viande ou de poisson quand je passe dans la grande salle. Les troisièmes années me laissent une place de choix sur leur sac dans les couloirs. Les quatrièmes années me flattent parfois la tête et ne s'occupent plus de moi ainsi que les 5èmes. Pour les 6èmes, j'ai droit au calin quand les filles ont leur premières dispute de couples…mes favorites !

Pour les 7èmes, ce sont les meilleurs ! Une place au chaud sur leurs genoux, une attention particulière à mes « miaou » déchirant devant la porte de la préfète…bref, des anges ces gamins !

Ce qui est bien quand on est chat, c'est que vous pouvez assistez à des choses gênantes, sans que personne ne s'occupe de vous. A votre avis, qui à appris en premier que le professeur Rogue et madame Pomfresh se retrouvaient pour faire des choses peu conventionnelles dans les cachots ? résultat, Rogue ne peux plus regarder Albus dans les yeux, sans que ce dernier éclate de rire.

Mes rapports sont toujours très détaillés alors les « petites pannes » de Severus ne sont pas étrangères à Albus. Le glucosé, comme l'appelle certains élèves, à même poussé la farce jusqu'à lui offrir un pot de viagras moldu pour noël. Le maître de potion n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécié la farce.

Mais en ce moment je m'ennuie. Ce sont les vacances de noël et tout le monde (ou presque) est déjà reparti chez lui. Il doit rester 5 ou 6 élèves en tout. Donc pas de potins à rapporter à mon gentil maître gâteux. Je descend faire un tour dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard, pour y trouver les futurs mangemorts, les plus drôle à attraper sur le fait.

Hoho ! J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, Milicent Bulstrode est entrain de trafiquer un miroir, sûrement pour prendre contact avec le terrible Voldemort. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de musique à suspens…Bref, je m'approche sans bruit, puis me cache dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir sur la mangemort infiltrée.

En position de chasse, j'attend patiemment qu'elle se dévoile, me permettant d'aller savourer une bonne coupelle de lait entier, le meilleur. Manque de bol pour moi, je me suis encore gouré. La fille est face au miroir et semble en transe, enfin elle parle, c'est là que ma déception est immense.

« Miroir, ho miroir, dis moi comment qui est la plus belle… »

Bon j'ai une crise de miaou en entendant le miroir répondre « sûrement pas toi ! ». Mais je les aime bien les Serpentard moi, sont sympathique vu qu'ils me donnent du travail. Je m'approche et miaule de manière à l'émouvoir. Elle se retourne et glisse un regard humide sur moi avant de s'asseoir au sol et de me tendre les bras. Ni une ni deux, me voilà à consoler cette humaine malheureuse. Ha si mimi me voyait, elle serait pliée de rire.

Seulement je suis un chat, et un chat aime les câlins, mais à petite dose. Sauf que Miss au miroir sadique est une vraie pieuvre.

Je réussis tout de même à me libérer de l'étreinte étouffante de cette nana et continu mon petit tour du propriétaire. Un autre lieux amusant, c'est la bibliothèque, madame Pince m'aime bien car je remplis le rôle de Miss teigne. Je flâne à travers les rayons, ronronnant de bonheur en sachant à quel point je suis machiavélique. Je ne vous mentirais pas en disant que même Voldemort m'a proposé une offre alléchante, mais explorer un manoir désert n'est pas aussi palpitant qu'un château plein à craquer d'adolescent aux hormones agités.

Je me glisse sous une étagère et observe l'étrange couple que voilà ! Le pire des Serpentards accompagné de la plus intelligente des Gryffondors. Eux aussi je les aime bien, après tout leur emblème est un lion, lointain cousin du chat… Cette fille, Hermione Granger, je l'aime beaucoup ! Elle à aussi un chat, Pattenrond je crois, donc elle sait quoi faire avec un chat. Je suis estomaqué ! C'est bien la première fois qu'un couple me surprend.

Hermione est , le dos appuyé contre la table de travail, Drago Malefoy face à elle, un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres. Ce petit homme vert est collé contre ma copine Granger et sa bouche se pose sans autorisation sur celle de sa collègue. Et bien ! Jamais vu un baiser pareil, Malefoy à ses mains autour des hanches de la demoiselle (qui n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre !), tandis qu'elle préfère attraper sa cravate. Je ne sais que faire, les laisser s'amuser tous les deux ou prévenir Pince. Ho après tout, voyons comment évolue la situation.

« Herm…tu m'as trop manquée ma belle ! »

Tient, voilà que Malefoy junior exprime des sentiments, il à pas intérêt à jouer avec ma coupine ! S'il lui fait du mal, je charge Peeves de le lui faire regretter !

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Drago… Je t'aime. »

J'y crois pas ! C'est une vraie romance, avec les roses, les violettes et les violons en arrière plan ! Je vois Drago sourire et répondre dans un baiser, ce qui veux visiblement dire que lui aussi il l'aime. Ca me rassure ! Merde, j'entend les pas d'un élève qui se rapproche. Je regarde rapidement, et évidemment c'est Parvatil patil ! Pire que moi pour lancer des rumeurs. Je me précipite vers elle et lui vole rapidement le porte clé de son sac. Furieuse elle se lance à ma poursuite.

Ha je suis trop bon ! Si jamais ces deux là font des petits Malefoy, ce sera grâce à moi.

Je repars, heureux d'avoir pu faire une bonne action. Je continu mon tour du propriétaire, saluant aimablement ma collègue , Miss Teigne, qui n'a pas l'air ravie de se trouver avec son maître. Il est vrai que mon sorcier est moins acariâtre que le sien. Je croise le professeur de métamorphose. J'admire cette femme, avoir la possibilité de se transformer en chat n'est pas étranger à cette admiration. De plus, elle à toujours un signe de tête à mon égard.

Il est tard cette nuit, mais l'euphorie dans laquelle m'a plongé ma découverte du couple de l'année, m'empêche de chasser correctement. Donc je vais chasser les élèves imprudents. Je pense que le 7ème étage n'a pas encore été fouillé… Ou alors la tour d'astronomie. Oui, c'est le lieu idéal pour un rendez vous amoureux.

Et me voilà parti à travers les escaliers pour la plus haute tour du château. Seulement, je n'y suis pas seul ! Et alors que j'allais donner le signal à Miss Teigne (qui m'avait rejoint dans le couloir), je me stoppe subitement en entendant des voix haletantes. Hum… ils ont l'air de faire du sport nos étudiants dis donc ! Je glisse la tête par la porte et me stoppe, un sourire aux babines.

Hermione est assise sur le bassin de Drago, qui est à présent assis sur une chaise qui traînait par là. La maîtresse de mon ami Pattenrond n'a pas l'air si mécontente que ça… Tant mieux !

Le fils de Lucius, qui à fait pas mal de bêtises lui aussi, caresse tendrement sa bien aimée après qu'elle ai crié sa …hum… joie diront nous.

Elle appuie son front contre le sien et lui demande , haletante.

« Alors ? Ta première expérience mon cœur ? »

Le blondinet ne répond pas tout de suite, et se contente d'un sourire. Alors comme ça MONSIEUR Malefoy junior n'avait jamais profité de toutes les serpentardes qui se traînent à ses pieds ? Bien…très bien ! Je lui donne ma bénédiction pour rester avec ma gentille bienfaitrice.

Je me tourne vers Miss Teigne , et nous repartons sans bruit laissant le couple s'aimer en paix. Nous avons tout raconter à Pattenrond le lendemain, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est toujours collé à Hermione, qui semble fortement dans les vapes ce matin.

Le même sourire niais se trouvent sur les lèvres du jeune Malefoy, Dumbledore me regarde dans les yeux et je lui montre , par la pensée, que en effet nos amis ont fait des folies ensembles. Résultat des courses ? Hagrid à dut aller refaire le stock de bonbons au citron de mon sorcier.

C'est environs 7 mois plus tard que nos tourtereaux sont venus devant la table des professeurs, n'ayant même pas concertés le directeur. Qui évidemment fit style qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. J'avais gardé cela pour moi, j'étais le seul avec le couple à être au courant. Quoique, Pattenrond était au courant bien sûr. L'annonce de Drago jette un froid sur l'assemblée.

« Voilà, Hermione et moi sommes ensemble depuis 1 ans, et je compte l'épouser au terme de cette année. Surtout que…Hermione est enceinte de 2 mois et demi. »

C'est le petit Potter qui applaudit en premier, suivit de toute la grande salle. Moi je le savais déjà et je leur fait un miaou de félicitation. Et puis je suis fier de moi, après tout c'est grâce à moi tout ça !

Et dire que ça fait déjà 11 ans que ce couple s'est formé… D'ailleurs, j'attends la répartition avec impatience, leur gamin me rappelle Hermione au même âge. Enfin, sans les cheveux étranges. La même expression sur un visage d'ange. Seulement, ce qui me plait le plus chez ce gosse, c'est le chaton qu'il à rapporté comme cadeau de sa mère pour le directeur.

Oh ! j'oubliais, maintenant c'est Ronald Weasley le directeur. Et, lui aussi étant accro aux sucreries, tout le monde est tombé d'accord pour appeler le chaton : saccharose.

Bon je vous laisse, j'ai un espion à former….


End file.
